The Broken Series
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Series of Drabbles set in the same universe. Not meant to be happy in anyway. Proceed with caution. Lotor Allura pairing, but with a depressing twist. Non con warnings
1. Shattered

First up, standard disclaimers. I do not own Lotor and Allura! That honor belongs to World Events Productions. I merely play with them and the other characters from the show Voltron. I make no money off this fic, I simply write for my own entertainment purposes.

Second...this is a downer of a series. It's more a series of drabbles than a coherant story. I started this back in 2008 or 2009...I tend to work on it only when I feel really depressed. It wasn't meant to continue past this first drabble Shattered, but then my friend Botias kinda nudged me when i was in the right (wrong...i.e. depressed) mood to try and continue it...

Please try not to read if you're looking for happy endings, Lotor Allura fluff or whatever. Both of them are pretty messed up here, Allura especially. Though I suppose a case could be made as to who is the more messed up.

Sorry...

-Michelle

The glass had shattered far too easily, it's shards making a crinkling sound that was whisper soft compared to Allura's scream. He liked hearing that sound come from her lips, it was music to his ears, making him laugh.

Lotor could see his laughter had an effect on her, the girl shuddered, her body shaking. That just made him laugh harder, Lotor pleased to know she wasn't as unaffected by him as she liked to pretend. Indeed she was staring at him, blue eyes horrified and oh so wide, pouty lips parted to issue out another scream.

He was on the ground before he realized he had moved, making the leap from jet to castle balcony in one swift move. Glass crunched under foot, he'd remember the sounds for the rest of his life, and he hoped she would too. He was moving so fast, faster than Lotor thought capable, his hand reaching for her mouth, covering it completely.

Her scream was muffled, and she took a step back, Allura's skirts rustling. It was one of the rare times he had seen her in a dress, finding it enhanced her beauty. He couldn't help himself, Lotor glanced downwards, taking in the sight of her bare shoulders, and the dip in her bodice that revealed a hint of cleavage to the eyes. He arched a brow, never having thought his princess was a practiced temptress.

Pain in his hand, causing him to cry out, pulling back from her mouth. A flash of red on his skin, standing out against the blue. Bitten but not deterred, he advanced on her retreating figure. She had nowhere to go, she backed up into the door, finding it locked. Some strange stroke of fortune on his part, Lotor's lips curling upwards into a smirk.

She paled at the sight of it, and even with the color gone from her face she was beautiful. Another step forward, he was speaking to her now, his words a cruel taunt as he asked her not to leave. They both knew she wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he.

Another step and he was before her, slamming his hands onto either side of her shoulders. She was short compared to him, her head about even with his chest, Lotor bending down to reach her lips. A harsh capture of her mouth, lips unyielding as they prodded hers, determined to get her to submit to him. She'd bruise before she'd give in, lips becoming kiss swollen from the force he used.

Her hands on his chest, colorless nails curled into claws, sinking into his tunic. It gave way, shredding beneath them, her nails seeking out his flesh. It didn't deter him, Lotor continued to kiss her, and now he adding tongue to the mix, probing it into her mouth. Lusty, greedy kisses, searing a claim into her, Allura protesting squeals like music to his ears.

She got a knee up between them, leg mashing into his groin, causing him to hunch over. Kiss broken, she shoved him away from her, darting around him. He let her, eyes almost crossed as Lotor focused on the pain, mind hazy with anger. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was amused, Lotor liking the fight in her, even as he laughed at her attempts to escape him.

He spun on his heels, Lotor lunging after her. Allura didn't get very far before his arms wrapped around her from behind. She screamed again, finding her skirts dragged her down, Lotor pushing her to the floor. He rolled on top of her, grabbing at her hands before she could strike him. She strained against his hold, Allura's eyes frantic, Lotor grinning in triumph.

A shift in his grip, one lone hand free to fumble with his belt. He wound that bit of leather over and around her delicate wrists, securing them tightly. Allura seemed to panic, hands trying to pull apart, body wiggling furiously underneath him. He watched her, Lotor waiting for her to tire herself out, Allura soon laying still on the floor, chest heaving as she panted.

Once again he kissed her, Allura offering little resistance for the moment. His hands were free to roam her body, fingers hooking into her bodice, tearing it downwards. Her breasts bounced free of the material, Lotor sparing a glance downwards as his hands took greedy handfuls of her chest. She shrieked, Allura trying to avoid his hands, Lotor manipulating her flesh, expert teasing meant to beguile and seduce.

Shrieks turned into moans, and he kissed his way down her throat. His hands went lower, fumbling with her skirt, Lotor cursing the cumbersome gown she wore. He pushed the crinoline up towards her waist, hands smoothing along her thighs, forcing her legs to spread. He was a flurry of contradictions as he reached for her panties. Wanting to go slow, wanting to savor her, and at the same time wanting to take her hard and fast, knowing that at any minute someone could come and break down the door.

Such thoughts only goad him on, Lotor feeling a perverse thrill at being caught between Allura's legs. With a lusty growl, her panties were torn free, her body jerking from the force he exerted. He kissed her again before she could scream, eating up her cries as his hand slid along her womanhood. He was touching, exploring her, even as one hand fumbled to get his pants open.

His erection sprang free, hard, tip glistening with his excitement. He was all fingers as he probed her, dipping a thick digit into her entrance. She gasped against his lips, Lotor adding a second finger to her. Wiggling them, moving them in and out of her, encouraging her to grow slick with moisture. He cock twitched, finding her beginning to wiggle her hips, a keen whining from her as need over took her.

Allura's breasts were before his face, Lotor licking and kissing at her nipples, lips tearing out more startled sounds from her. She tried to push his face away from her bosom, bound hands pressed to his forehead. He pushed against them, loving her chest completely, even as his fingers pulled out of her.

Hands on Allura's hips, grasping her closer, settling in between her spread thighs, feeling his cock graze against her womanhood. A thrust of his hips, and he's in her, hearing her cry, tears appearing in her eyes. She's no longer pure, no longer untouched, he's stolen that away from her more surely than any victory her lion's ever taken from him.

She's gasping and moaning, tiny whimpers escaping her as he moves. He can barely contain himself, she's clenching so deliciously tight all around him. A thrust than another, Lotor pushing in as deep as he can go. He's growling out her name, over and over, the act of loving her is simply making him all the more possessive.

Grunting, groaning, losing himself to feel of her, using his hands to pull on her body, feeling her shiver. It's simply too much for him, he's done in with a shout, seed spurting deep inside her.

A slow withdraw, Lotor savoring the feel of her body. She's staring up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused though the tears drip down her cheeks. The sound of a zipper being done up, Lotor standing, his breathing slightly heavy. He's done what he came to do, she's his now in a way no one can deny. And yet the way Allura is staring, reminding him all too much of a broken doll, has left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-Michelle


	2. Broken

Botias once asked me if I thought Lotor took Allura with him after the events in Shattered. This was my answer to that question...

—-

The gold of her hair was the first thing that caught his eye, Lotor immediately seeking her out upon entering the bedroom. It trailed down her back, reaching past her shoulders to brush it's ends against her hips. It was currently weighted down, a combination of twinkling jewels in her hair, and the rain that soaked through it to the body below it.

It made Lotor sigh, the prince approaching her, his footsteps loud on the floor. She didn't turn, just kept standing on the balcony, staring out into the garden. The rain was heavy, falling down in fat drops, pelting everything it touched. And still she barely reacted, just standing there letting it hit her.

"Allura…" His hands touched her shoulders, feeling how chilled to the bone she felt. It made him frown, to see her standing there in her thin sundress, skin broken out in goose bumps, a violent shiver working it's way through her body. It was just a sign of the times, a sad fact that had him shake his head for his princess no longer had the sense to come out of the cold.

"Allura, come here." He felt the reluctance of her body as he pulled her away from the balcony's edge. She was too enamored with the flowers, able to spend countless hours just staring at their beauty. Bit by bit, so as not to hurt her, he forced her inside the room, Lotor turning quickly to shut the balcony doors. His released grip on her had her moving, Allura padding barefoot across the floor to stop and stare at the pink roses that lay dying in a vase. They were still lovely, their color bright, he'd get rid of them long before they'd fade.

They had been skinned of all their thorns, the sharp edges snipped away to prevent Allura from cutting herself. She touched them now, stroking her fingers down green vines, a vacant smile on her face.

Confidant the roses would hold her attention, Lotor disappeared into the bathroom, retrieving a fluffy towel. He quickly returned to the bedroom, approaching her side. Without a word he set to drying her off, towel wrapping around her long mane, his movements vigorous as he rubbed the towel across her hair, disrupting the diamonds and sapphires tangled within them.

The towel was soon as wet as she, and still she remained wet, her pink dress clinging to her cold skin, turning transparent on her body. He was taking aback by how cold she was in contrast to the heat of his hands, Lotor rubbing them up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her. The towel was discarded, lying forgotten on the floor, her dress soon joining it as he set about to stripping her.

Lotor wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind, pressing her now nude frame against his clothed one. She continued to play with the rose's petals, the mirror showing a vacant smile on her face, Allura hardly aware of his touch. It frustrated him, Lotor burying his face in her hair, closing his eyes to block out the sight of that smile. It reminded him too much of a doll's, lifeless and without emotion.

"Allura come." Lotor said, stepping back from the hug. He caught her hand, and gave an insistent tug, this time reaching through to some spark inside her. Something that recognized his voice, and knew enough to come when called.

Allura turned slowly, eyes still lingering on the roses, the girl half stumbling as he led her towards the bed. "Sit." He said, and she obeyed, perching herself on the edge of the mattress. She stared at him, gaze going through him, her blue eyes glassy, as though she was blind. But he knew that wasn't true, knew that she could see the flowers.

He sighed, and knelt before her, hands reaching for her, feeling how cold she still was. The shivering may not have bothered Allura, but it did Lotor, the prince setting about to warming her in the best way he knew how. With his hands and his body, trying to transfer his heat to her. He massaged her arms, and caressed her legs, fingers kneading her thighs, and stroking down her legs to the tips of her frozen toes.

It wasn't enough, she still shook, Lotor pulling back and rising up to stand. He began undressing himself, until he was as naked as she, Allura's gaze on him, but without reaction. No emotions flared to life in her blue depths, her eyes just continued to stare, that disturbing smile of hers never wavering.

He touched her shoulders, and her body seemed to sag, moving to fall back on the bed. Her hair spread around her like a wet blanket, the jewels that remained sparkling as they caught the light of the room.

No sounds from her as he crawled into place on top her, Lotor pressing his body against hers, his arms wrapping around her possessively. He pressed his lips against the crook of her shoulder, kissing her there, skin so cold, so frozen. It warms slightly under the touch of his mouth, Lotor moving, placing kisses along her neck. His hands start their massage once more, reaching to touch her breasts, kneading the skin there.

His lips soon join them, kissing and biting, mouth opening to impart some of it's warmth onto her frozen nipples. He feels her relax, Allura going from stiff to soft, turning to liquid beneath his seduction. He takes it as an encouraging sign, Lotor knowing she didn't always respond, sometimes lying as still as a corpse.

He continues to play his mouth against her skin, his hands parting her legs. If he was to glance at her face, he'd see the tremor of her lips, the way her face seemed to grow tight with tension. The bad memories playing out in her eyes, her smile fading as his fingers touched the most intimate part of her.

But he doesn't look, doesn't wish to see, hiding from the truth. A conscience can only feel guilty if it acknowledges the deed, and Lotor had his locked away so tightly it would never see the light of day.

His fingers caress her for a while, encouraging liquid heat to pool in her center. Allura's long since stopped shivering, left lying on the bed in the way he's positioned her, hands limp on the mattress, her legs slightly spread. He nudges them wider, drawing his hand away from her, quick to replace them with his erection. It's a quick piercing he does of her body, Lotor sinking into her with a moan.

The bed makes more sounds than she does, creaking and groaning from the force of his movements, Lotor sending his heat deep inside her. His hands continue to caress and touch her, and he brings his lips to kiss her trembling ones. His actions are causing her distress, a hint of tears in the corners of her eyes, but he doesn't stop. He just holds onto her tighter, his hips a constant blur of movement between her legs.

The bed bumps against the wall, the mattress rocking against the night stand. It jars the furniture, causing the pitcher of water to go tumbling to the floor. The glass makes a piercing sound as it breaks, both of them freezing, both of them recalling the sounds of a night neither of them will ever forget. Of the night he first came to her, of when he forced himself on her, breaking her mind in the process.

The sound of the broken glass has a perverse effect on Allura, she opens her mouth and screams. One loud wail after another, Lotor trying to silence her with his lips. He gathers her against his chest, arms wrapped tight around her, rocking her in place as he continues to seek his own pleasure.

Allura is little more than a doll for him to play with, irreversibly broken. It only ties her further to him, Lotor sighing as his own desire hits it's climax. He's gentle as he lowers her back to the bed, pulling out of her as he wipes away her fallen tears. She is his one regret, his one mistake. A constant reminder that he had never been very good at taking care of his toys.

-Michelle


	3. Untitled 01

Sometimes he dreams of how it could have been had he waited. Of seeing her with eyes that sparkle with life instead of the vacant stare and half smile that is a permanent fixture of her daily expression. He sees more than just life in her eyes, he sees happiness and warmth, and above all he sees love. It's a love that should have been, but the emotion is as foreign to him as it to Allura in her current state of mind.

And still the dreams persist, tormenting him with what ifs. A million scenarios play out in his mind, Lotor seeing all the ways they could have been happy together. He sees them courting, imagines asking her father for her hand in marriage. There's a diamond engagement ring, the gem almost too heavy for Allura to lift her finger. It's shine doesn't compare to the dazzle of her smile on their wedding day, Allura resplendent in virgin white.

He never hears the words of their vows, but he sees the earnest look in her eyes as she pledges herself to him. Their kiss is sweet, almost chaste, the gathered guests erupting into cheers. Their wedding night is beautiful, he takes it slow, ushering her into womanhood with a patience and gentleness he's never known. But for her he'd make the effort.

The dreams show him more than just the honey moon, he sees the future that has been denied to them. Allura's stomach growing rounder, life developing within her. It's a sign of their love, this miracle being they've created, and Lotor is there with her through all her pains of delivery. He actually weeps when he holds his son for the first time, Allura weak but smiling at them.

The child is a mix of their features, the best of both worlds and holding a bright future ahead of him. He sees them playing with their son, laughing and smiling, and teasing each other. It's a happiness he'll never know except in his dreams, and it leaves him feeling sick. Tortured. Angry at the world, at himself, and at her.

_~Why couldn't you have been stronger?~_ That is a thought he often thinks, railing accusations at Allura. She never answers, she can't, she's oblivious to him for almost ninety-nine percent of the time. Only when he forces his presence into her awareness with touch and sex, does she make a sound, panicked noises showing she remembers that night.

_~Why couldn't you have handled what happened!~_ He never expected her to be this weak, to break so easily after one night. To think that her mind could shatter so easily, the broken pieces that were left behind capable of responding only to a few things.

_~"Why couldn't you have waited?~ _That last one hurts most of all, Lotor turning towards himself to shout out accusations. He knows the answer, knows that he had always been an impatient person, as greedy and grasping as a child when it came to taking what he wants. He's paid the price, he knows that now, and yet he can't reconcile himself to what he has done.

And so the dreams of what if continue to torment him, mocking him with the knowledge that the past is unchangeable, and his future is set in stone.

-Michelle


	4. Flowers

Flowers fill their everyday life, their tendrils creeping throughout the third floor suite, taking root in cracks and crevasses. They take turns blooming by the light filtering in through the curtainless windows, releasing their scents into the air. Sometimes he wonders if he will choke on their perfume, Lotor fleeing the suite, descending to one of the lower levels of the castle.

It's better there, the flower's haven't yet begun their intrusion into the lower depths of the castle. He can think here, and his thoughts are never pleasant, Lotor wondering just what it was about flowers that fascinated his princess so. They hold her attention in ways that he can never hope to, Allura staring at them for hours at a time, a dreamy smile on her face.

He wonders if she talks to them in his absence, Lotor longing for a chance to hear her voice something other than the pained, panicked sounds she sometimes makes when he is loving her. But he's never caught her in the midst of a conversation, try as he might to sneak up on her.

It's always the same, even now as he lifts his head from his hands to gaze at her across the room. She's sitting on the floor, her skirts pooled around her, the pink reminding him of the petals of the flowers she holds. It's a colorful bouquet, reminding him of the rainbows that sometimes appeared in Arus' sky after a storm. The rainbow is now in Allura's hands, and she sits there with her head bowed, golden curls falling over her eyes as she stares at the flowers.

There's more than she can hold, flowers spilling into her lap, surrounding her as they work to make their perfumes cling to her skin. She always smells like springtime because of her association with the flowers, and Lotor cannot remember what her scent was like years ago.

She always smiles when she looks at the flowers, a vacant, glassy eyed stare that misses little when it comes to the plants. Pity that she was unaware to everything else that surrounded her, never even noticing Lotor's attention was on her face. Perhaps they are a suited pair after all, for as much as the flowers fascinate Allura, she in turn entrances him. Lotor could spend hours staring at her, watching and waiting, hoping for some crack in her broken facade.

It never comes, she remains the innocent but broken doll, lowering her face towards the flowers to rub against their petals. He's seen the sight before but still it never fails to make his jaw clench, Lotor watching as she idly caresses the flowers stems with her fingers. It's a torment to see her fingers stroking up and down their stems, Allura smiling, nuzzling kisses into her bouquet. It's more affection than she's ever shown him, and he resents the flowers for garnering it.

He's never expected to be jealous of a plant, but watching her with them, seeing her smile and touch, seeing her bestow affection on them, makes him that way. He wants to crush them, to grind them to a pulp even as he banishes them from the castle. Maybe then she'd finally see him, and though he doesn't expect she'd smile at him, he'd accept the recognition all the same.

She continues to stroke the flowers, fingers oh so careful as she handles the petals. Allura knows enough to not hurt the flowers, not a single petal is pulled out of place in her ministrations. He's glaring at them now, hate in his eyes and it's all for the plants she holds. He knows it's wrong, and yet Lotor can't help himself, the prince tossing aside his book and rising to stand.

She never even looks his way, Allura lost in a daze as she stares at the flowers. His echoing footsteps don't even make her twitch, nor does she look up when his shadows falls over her. He knows if he was to speak to her, there'd be a fifty-fifty chance that she'd respond to his commands, but he doesn't make the effort now. Instead he bends over her, hands reaching for the flowers. For an instant his fingers brush the back of her hands, but even that is not enough to get her to recoil.

It's not until he's tearing the bouquet out of her grasp that Allura reacts, a protesting sound issuing from her lips. Lotor straightens, eyes narrowed as he stares at the bouquet, Allura shifting to follow the trail of falling petals. He's smirking as he tears apart a flower, noting her agitation at his moves. For one instant he feels bad about this, but then he shoves it aside, fingers ripping apart the bouquet, and tossing the remain down at her lap.

Allura stares, mouth gaping open, her hand trembling as she picks up one ruined flower, a pale purple petal valiantly clinging to it's stem. For a second she looks as though she will cry, and then she is dropping the broken flower for Lotor has drawn his sword. He laughs a mocking sound, rushing towards the vases of flowers on the dresser, slashing at the ceramic containers with his sword.

The lazon easily shattered the vases, flowers exploding into the air. They are singed by the lazon of his sword, their perfume no longer sweet but burning, falling into a shower onto the floor. Some land on Allura, and she shrieks as though in pain. He ignores her for the instant, tearing apart the room, leaving no plant untouched from the devastation he unleashes.

By the time he is done, he is panting, and the floor is littered with stems and petals. Allura is staring, and when he turns to track her eyes, he sees the rose, one perfect specimen that somehow avoided his blade's attack. He stalks towards it, snatching it off the wall, but he doesn't crush it like he wants too. Instead he walks towards Allura, seeing her eyes brimming with silent tears, and hands it to her.

She immediately cradles it to her chest, reminding him of a mother with a child. The rose is precious to her, and she doesn't even react when he pushes her backwards, knocking her off her knees. Her hair spreads out around her, strands mingling with the broken remains of the flowers. He can't even get her to look up at him, even when he reaches under her skirt, and tears off her panties.

Lotor knows it's sick to upset her in one instant, then to use her to satisfy his urges in the next, but he can't stop himself. It's her fault that he is this way, she's bewitched him into a life of servitude, desperate for any way to make her acknowledge him.

A whimper is all he gets as he forces her legs to part, Lotor crawling into place on top of her. The rose is in his way, Lotor knocking it out of her hands. It lands to the side of them, and Allura turns her face to gaze on it. He has a stray thought, Lotor wondering if she'd see him if he put the rose in his hair, the prince kissing up and down the side of her neck as his hands work to get her bodice open.

The flowers are all over her, sticking to her dress as he shoves her skirts upwards to bunch around her waist. He's kissing all over her, hands on her thighs and stroking higher, working to arouse her to the point she'll be able to take him in her body. Allura doesn't see anything that Lotor is doing, too focused on that rose, her body pliant and yielding when he thrusts inside her.

He goes almost mindless when joined with her, almost forgetting everything that has happened in so short a space of time. But the scent of burnt flowers is all around them, their bright remains a colorful accusation of what he's done. He keeps on thrusting, reaching for the rose, guiding it up before his face. She finally looks at him, but even then she doesn't really see him, not until he crushes the rose with his hand.

-Michelle


End file.
